


The edge of glory

by marukusanagi



Series: Rukongai dance club [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10042385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukusanagi/pseuds/marukusanagi
Summary: Rukongai es un sucio boliche donde los que puedan pagar consiguen comprar el sueño que deseen. Un Renji despechado ¿encontrara un nuevo sueño en los brazos de un joven de ardientes cabellos naranjas?





	

#     The edge of glory

#  **THE EDGE OF GLORY** Por Maru de Kusanagi

            _Disclaimer: ni Bleach ni la letra de "JUST DANCE" y "THE EDGE OF GLORY" me pertecen. Esto es un fanfic de interés lúdico sin fines de lucro.  
_

 

 _Red Wine  
_ _Konvict  
_ _Gaga_ _  
_ _Oh eh_

            Renji vació su décimo vaso, y decidió darse un ligero respiro antes de proseguir. La música electrónica no era su estilo, tampoco lo era un sitio sobrecargado de hormonas adolescentes y luces de neón. Parecía un náufrago en un sitio desconocido, hablando un idioma totalmente ajeno al nativo, donde rostros desconocidos lo miraban con incomodo interés.

            Rukongai. El sitio donde se encontraba a los "vendedores de sueños", como les llamaba Urahara. Una manera de describir de forma poética a los adolescentes que vendían su compañía a cambio de aquellas cosas que no podían comprarse por medios convencionales. El intercambio no era estrictamente algo que incluyera sexo (conocía aquellos lugares donde mujeres servían de acompañantes a hombres y simplemente pasaban un tiempo con ellos, oyéndolos, con juegos de mesa, o simplemente dejándolos soltar aquello que tenían dentro), pero Renji nunca precisó de los vendedores de sueños antes, ni de Rukongai, ese perro colgado que seguía, ladrándole noche a noche, a la luna, por la atención de su amo.

            Pero esta vez era distinto.

            Revolvió con un dedo los cubos a medio derretir de su bebida. Aún estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para recordar a la persona de la cual se había enamorado, y que nunca podría corresponderle. Se lamió los labios, saboreando el recuerdo: bello como una noche de luna llena, cabello de ébano y ojos acerados, así era su jefe, Byakuya Kuchiki, uno de los ejemplares más bellos del género masculino que había conocido. Renji era consciente de su gusto por su mismo género desde la adolescencia, y había tenido varios romances y desamores, pero nunca antes se había enamorado con semejante intensidad y deseo. Desde que lo había conocido, en su primer día en Soul Society, se le había secado la garganta y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo al estrechar su mano.

            No costó mucho al resto de sus colegas (entre los cuales se encontraban su compañero de secundaria, Izuru, secretario privado de Ichimaru, y su senpai, Hisagi) darse cuenta que Renji estaba simplemente loco por Byakuya, y no pudieron menos que desearle suerte en una misión que sabían prácticamente imposible.

            Y después de un año de trabajar bajo la estricta supervisión de Kuchiki, consiguió una promoción, como su secretario privado, permitiéndole estar más cerca del objeto de su deseo, que le permitió conocerle un poco más, dado que su jefe era una persona extremadamente reservada y de buen decir, en otras palabras, sólo hablaba lo justo y necesario. Y era imposible –en verdad imposible – que ignorara como Renji le miraba, pero no decía nada al respecto.

            Una ligera migraña latió en sus sienes, pero Renji simplemente pidió otro trago. Mientras lo recibía, diversos jovencitos quisieron atraer su atención, pero Renji aún no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para cometer un delito. Un par de tragos más, y quizás sí.

            **_I've had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by_**

            Pero el objeto de su deseo era heterosexual. Renji lo supo cuando su amiga de la secundaria, Rukia, vino a la salida de la oficina, tomada de la mano de Byakuya. Sintió que un pozo se abría bajo sus pies.

            No hacían falta palabras.

            Renji tenía orgullo, así que no demostró su corazón roto a nadie en la oficina, aunque sí se amaneció en los bares cercanos durante una semana. Incluso tuvo que recurrir a los baños públicos para estar decente en la mañana.

            _caught in a twisted dance_  
Can't find my drink oh man,  
where are my keys I lost my phone

            Pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba sentir otra piel contra la suya, una que al menos igualase a la que le había sido negada. Primero se interesó en Hisagi, quien siempre tuvo cierto interés en él, pero duro realmente muy poco, y afortunadamente la amistad entre ambos salió intento invitar al glacial Schiffer, quien le echo una mirada enigmática antes de tildarlo de basura. Siguió buscando perderse en cuerpos y en alcohol, pero no era suficiente.

            " _¿Problemas de amores, Abarai-san?"_

            La sonrisa perversa de Urahara lo sacaba de sus casillas. Todo el mundo sabía de su sufrimiento, llevaba ya más de tres meses sin dormir bien, y no necesitaba que un rubio que acosaba a cualquiera le saltara encima.

            " _No moleste."_ Le gruñó.

            " _¿Sabe una cosa, Abarai-san? Me cae bien, por eso le traía algo que podría ayudarle a superar este trance. Sus colegas me contaron que anda bastante decaído, y por ello decidí darme el atrevimiento de inscribirlo en un lugar extremadamente exclusivo. Tome."_

            Urahara dejó sobre la mesa una tarjeta. Tenía la foto de archivo de Renji – y entonces recordó que Urahara trabajaba en el área de personal – con su nombre, un número de socio y el nombre del sitio.

            " _¿Rukongai? ¿Socio platino?"_

            " _Es un regalo, no lo desperdicie. Allí trabajan expertos en vender sueños, seguramente conseguirá uno de su agrado."_

            Renji decidió, luego de otra semana de auto compadecerse, que era hora de retomar las riendas de su vida. Se tomó unas semanas de vacaciones y decidió ver que era ofertado en ese sitio.

            La luz del bar cambió repentinamente. Renji se dió vuelta a ver la pista, y un destello naranja llamó su atención.

            **_What's going on, on the floor  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_**

            Un cuerpo fuerte, de músculos marcados sin exceso y esbelto sin ser demasiado alto, se movía al compás de la música, entre la marea de cuerpos que se revolvía a su alrededor. Sin prestar atención a su alrededor, el joven de cabellera naranja bailaba y bailaba, dejándose llevar por la música, por el calor, por la marea de hormonas. Era como si allí fuera el único sitio donde podía liberar todo su cuerpo, expresar toda la sensualidad de su persona y fundirse en la danza.

            Renji sintió la garganta húmeda de saliva, terminó su trago y se limpió los labios con el revés de la mano. Ese joven era realmente algo fuera de lo común. Entonces vio a otro chico, de cabellos azul eléctrico, que se acercó por detrás del joven de cabellera naranja y lo asió de las caderas, frotándose contra él sin reparos. En un flash de celular, Renji vió al pelinaranja abrir unos ojos de color castaño y fruncir el ceño, quitándose las manos del otro. El otro volvió a tomarlo de la cintura y le besó a la fuerza, ganándose un derechazo que tumbó al de pelo azul. El chico de pelo naranja salió de la pista, sin perder su ceño fruncido y se acercó a la barra a pedir un trago. Tras de él, la muchedumbre se cerró, volviendo a sacudirse al ritmo de la música.

            **_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club  
I can't remember but it's alright, I'm alright_**

            Renji invitó un cigarrillo al chico, quien le dejó encendérselo.

            "Buenos movimientos en la pista." Comentó.

            El otro exhaló el humo y tomo el trago. Renji pagó.

            "Gracias."

            "Me gustaría verlos en un ambiente más privado."

            El joven lo miró un momento con ojos inquisitivos color castaño, mientras se terminaba su trago. Volvió a chupar su cigarrillo y exhalar el humo.

            "¿Por qué no? Me llamo Ichigo."

            "Renji."

            Ichigo apagó en un cenicero su cigarrillo.

            "Vamos ya. Cuando se levante, va estar hecho una furia."

            **_Just dance, it's gonna be okay da da doo-doom  
Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom_**

            La piel de Ichigo era sabrosa. Ligeramente salada por el sudor, se sentía cálida y suave bajo sus manos. Renji la acarició, rasguñó, lamió, mordió y volvió a acariciar. Ichigo disfrutó de soltar su cabello y pasar sus dedos entre la mata color vino tinto, recorrió con curiosidad infantil los tatuajes en la piel de Renji, incluso se atrevió a lamer los dibujos en su abdomen.

            No había amor en lo que hacían, sólo un deseo carnal, primitivo y hambriento, que hizo a Renji llegar a un orgasmo agotador que lo hizo caer sobre el cuerpo de Ichigo, resoplando.

            "Sal de encima, ¿quieres?" dijo el otro al cabo de un minuto.

            Renji se movió pesadamente, la falta de descanso, el alcohol y el encuentro lo habían terminado de dejar sin fuerzas. Ichigo hizo un ademan para levantarse.

            "Quédate" le dijo sin pensar. Ichigo lo miró un momento y después se sentó en la cama, meditando. "Son las tres de la mañana." agregó el pelirrojo "No tengo que trabajar por un tiempo y vivo solo. Quédate al menos hasta después de levantarnos."

            Ichigo encendió un cigarrillo, y Renji observó su cuerpo desnudo en la penumbra.

            "Mañana es domingo… si, me puedo quedar."

            "Bien. ¿Por qué no apagas eso y dormís?"

            "Es mi último cigarrillo."

            "Te compro un cartón si querés."

            "Es un buen comienzo," Ichigo apagó el cigarrillo y se hecho a su lado. Renji no tardó mucho en dormirse.

            _**Just dance, it's gonna be okay**_  
_**Da dada**_  
_**Dance, dance,**_  
_**dance Just, just, just, just dance**_

            Renji luchó al menos durante media hora por mantener los ojos abiertos y poder despegarse de la cama, sólo para recordar que era domingo y que estaba de vacaciones. El reloj acusaba las dos de la tarde, pero no le importó, sólo cerró los ojos para seguir durmiendo, cuando el ruido de la ducha lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Se levantó de la cama, se puso una bata y entro al baño. Una figura estaba tras la cortina. La corrió y se encontró con la figura desnuda de un muchacho de cabello naranja. Todos los eventos de la noche vinieron a la cabeza de Renji.

            "¡Ey!" exclamó Ichigo.

            "Perdona, olvide que estabas."

            Renji cerró la cortina y se lavó la cara en la pileta frente al espejo. Salió y puso la pava para hacerse té.

            Lo que había en su baño era un chico. Un chico chico, un adolescente, un crío.

            Se sentó en la mesa, esperando que estuviese el agua, y encendió un cigarrillo. Se pasó la mano por la frente.

            Uno _muy lindo_ , por cierto, y fenomenal en la cama. Pensando en esto, tuvo una erección.

            "Mierda."

            Ese chico, Ichigo, no debía de pasar de los diecisiete…. con suerte.

            "Urahara y la madre que te parió, juro que te parto la cara la próxima vez que te cruce…." Gruñó cuando por fin le cayó el peso de lo que había hecho estando ebrio.

            La pava hirvió y Renji se hizo el bendito té.

            Suspiró largamente.

            "Vendedores de sueños… ¿Qué sueño me vendió Ichigo?"

            "Ey" Renji levantó los ojos para ver a Ichigo. A la luz del día, comprendió que frente suyo tenía a un muchachito que **no** llegaba a los diecisiete, y que había tenido sexo con él. Hermoso chico, delgaducho y con los cabellos goteando de un desordenado naranja, que sólo vestía camiseta blanca y unos jeans.

            "¿Cuántos años tenés?" preguntó sin pensar.

            "Buenos días." dijo Ichigo, con el ceño fruncido, cosa que Renji pronto aprendería que era su seña más distintiva, descontando sus cabellos "Eso no te pareció un problema anoche."

            "Estaba borracho, pibe." Dijo Renji, molesto "¿Té?" Ichigo asintió.

            "Si te digo es un delito." Repuso Ichigo, recibiendo su taza "así que mejor no digo nada" tomó un sorbo "Ah, me debes un cartón de cigarrillos."

            "¿De qué?"

            "Anoche me lo prometiste."

            "No deberías fumar."

            "No me molestes."

            Renji entonces notó que Ichigo usaba muñequeras, parecidas a las de hacer gimnasia. Por algún motivo le llamaron la atención, quizás era sólo un accesorio de su vestimenta usual, pero no dejó de interesarle. Ichigo era demasiado joven para tener la expresión huraña que ahora se revelaba en sus ojos de cálido castaño, y no pudo dejar de sentir la necesidad de acercársele, al menos un poco más.

            "Si esperas a que me bañe, te llevo a comer y te compro tus cigarrillos, ¿te parece?"

            "Ok."

            _Wish I could shut my playboy mouth_  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out  
Control your poison babe

            "¡Abarai-san! ¿Kurosaki-kun?"

            Orihime, la mesera más feliz y más volada de esta tierra, los recibió con una expresión entre sorprendida y feliz. Ichigo se mostró incomodo ante su presencia, la chica estaba enganchada con él desde hacía un tiempo y siempre se le prendía cuando lo cruzaba. Renji, ignorante de esto, llevo a Ichigo a la cafetería que le quedaba de camino a la oficina.

            "Hola, Inoue-chan."

            "Hola" dijo Ichigo, evitando la mirada de la chica.

            "¡Que sorpresa! Abarai-san, hacía mucho que no le veía, y no sabía que se conocía con Kurosaki-kun."

            Renji se sintió incomodo ante la esta observación. Orihime le había dicho que era asistía al último año de secundaria baja, así que eso implicaba que tenía quince años.

            Perfecto.

            "Ah, es que nos conocimos hace poco." Dijo antes de que ella sospechara, alguien como Orihime era especialmente observador cuando lo deseaba.

            "Trabajo medio tiempo de cadete en su oficina" corto Ichigo, un poco brusco.

            "E-entiendo." Dijo Orihime, un poco intimidada ante su tono, mientras los dejaba sentarse "les dejo el menú."

            La joven se marchó un poco incomodada. Ichigo se sentó un poco tumbado en su silla. Moría por encender un cigarrillo. Se quedaron en silencio hasta hacer el pedido.

            "¿Son amigos?" inquirió Renji luego de que ella les dejo la comida.

            "No. Compañeros de clase."

            "Entonces tenés quince años, ¿no?"

            Ichigo comió en silencio, ignorándolo.

            "Hey."

            "Si ya lo sabes, ¿para qué preguntás?"

            Renji deseaba golpearlo. Ichigo dejo de comer un momento para agregar "No es que vaya a traerte problemas. Nadie de mis conocidos sabe lo que hago."

            Renji se pasó una mano por los cabellos, repentinamente sin apetito.

            "No lo pensés tanto" dijo Ichigo, sin mirarlo "vos pasas un buen rato y yo saco algo que quiera o necesite. Me parece un trato justo. No soy ningún nene."

            **_Roses have thorns they say  
And were all getting hosed tonight_**

            La noche otra vez se cerró sobre la ciudad y Renji se encontró dentro de Rukongai, entre vapores tóxicos y cuerpos anónimos. Y, en el medio de la pista, vió un destello naranja moviéndose, resplandeciendo. Renji fue hacia él y lo tomó de la cadera por la espalda. Ichigo se volvió con una expresión huraña, pero al reconocerlo le dejo tocarle y se tendió hacia él, creando una ligera conexión entre ambos. Renji deslizo la mano por debajo de la camiseta, sintiendo como la piel de Ichigo estaba caliente. Ichigo puso su mano sobre una de las suyas, deteniendo su avance. Renji entonces bajo los labios a su cuello y lo besó, le lamió y se dejó mover a ese ritmo de ese joven ardiente en la pista, huraño en el mundo de afuera. No entendía cómo dejaba que ese deseo, esa carne y ese rostro, lo tentaran tanto y lo llevaran a volver a buscarle. Su cabeza le recriminaba por el ignominioso acto que estaba haciendo con un chico, y lo poco que le importaba. Deseaba a Ichigo, su cuerpo joven y sabroso, verlo gritar y gemir de éxtasis bajo suyo. Pero también quería ver que ocultaban esos ojos de mirada lejana.

            **_What's going on on the floor?_**  
**_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_**  
**_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_**  
**_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_**

            Ichigo se dio vuelta y se le colgó del cuello, a lo cual Renji le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, y el adolescente cerró los ojos, tratando de no sentirse seguro en aquel abrazo. Le gustaba Renji, y demasiado. Pero no era hora de dejarse llevar por sensiblerías. Apretó las caderas más contra el pelirrojo, y lo oyó gemir de ansiedad. Bien.

            **_Just dance_**

            Aquella noche lo hicieron con más calma. Ichigo comenzó lamiendo cada dedo de Renji, disfrutando el gusto ligeramente salado en ellos. Avanzó por su pecho, deteniéndose en los pezones, recibiendo gemidos de aprobación de su compañero. Bajo a la entrepierna y quito los calzoncillos, tampoco dudo en tomar el miembro duro en su boca. Subió y bajo, atento a las indicaciones del otro, no era un experto en felaciones porque no le gustaban demasiado, pero, con Renji, se descubrió disfrutarlo.

            "Para que me voy a correr…" gruño Renji, quitándolo. Ichigo se limpió la boca con el revés de la mano y lo miró con los ojos amplios. Desnudo ante él, Ichigo parecía un regalo inesperado. Renji llevo una mano a la mejilla de Ichigo, y lo besó con cuidado, permitiendo que Ichigo se acostumbrase, a que acompañara el principio respondió un poco inseguro, no estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado con cuidado. La mayor parte de los clientes solo se conformaba con tomarlo y pasar a otra cosa.

            Por primera vez, se sintió incómodo ante el oficio que había escogido.

            "Hola Kurosaki"

            Ichigo se volvió a ver a Hinamori Momo, 'colega de oficio' y compañera de clases. Ella fue quien le ayudo a conseguir un lugar en Rukongai. Tenía un hermano menor de nombre Toushirou, por quien Ichigo había desarrollado un cierto interés poco inocente, pero, al tratarse de un chico mucho más joven que él y además el símbolo de todo lo que Ichigo podía considerar puro, desistió en intentar algo más que una amistad.

            "Momo," saludo "hace tiempo que no te veía."

            "Estuviste faltando otro vez." Dijo ella "Que no descubran que es por Rukongai…"

            "No fue por eso," gruño Ichigo, entrando en su aula "estuve ocupado."

            "Grimmjow estuvo buscándote. Dice que no podes dejar de ser suyo."

            "Yo sólo vendo sueños, no soy de nadie."

            _Porque no soy nadie._

            **_it's gonna be okay da dadoo-doom_**

            A la salida de la escuela se encontró con Grimmjow, su eterno rival y pretendiente. Las veces que Grimmjow había intentado poseerlo eran incontables, así como las veces que ambos terminaron en el hospital totalmente machucados.

            Que no fue excepción esta vez.

            El choque de los puños contra el cuerpo del rival, la adrenalina corriendo por las venas, la sangre deslizándose por el rostro, y el dolor, dolor agudo, dolor sordo, palpitante, eran las únicas cosas que sentía reales tras el accidente. El accidente que se llevó a su familia y del que Ichigo se salvó porque no quiso ir con ellos. Como un idiota había renegado de ir para jugar videojuegos en casa. Pero, al hacerse de noche y recibir a una llamada de Ryuken Ishida, diciéndole que su familia había fallecido en un accidente de tránsito, fue como si todo se detuviese. El tiempo, la vida, el sentido de las cosas. Siguió yendo a la escuela, escuchó los pésames, volvió a casa. Era como un muñeco programado, vacío.

            Nadie.

            Así conoció a Grimmjow, quien lo desafío una tarde por alguna mala mirada y comenzaron a los golpes poco después. Ichigo sentía la sangre correr y su cuerpo liberarse temporalmente de la carga.

            La casa le termino resultándole demasiado grande, así que la cerró y se fue a una habitación de estudiante. Necesitaba dinero, y ser cadete o chico de delivery le daba muy poco. Fue entonces, cuando vio un celular extremadamente costoso en las manos de Momo, que se enteró de cómo ser un 'vendedor de sueños'. Ella le dio una mirada rara, entre traviesa y fue entonces cuando Momo le propuso que se iniciara como acompañante.

            " _No nos prostituimos_ ," dijo ella, dándole un cigarrillo, como cerrando un pacto silencioso entre los dos " _nosotros vendemos sueños a quienes quieran pagar por ello."_

            Desde entonces, Ichigo fumaba y trabaja todas las noches que podía en Rukongai.

            **Just dance, spin that record babe,**  
**Duh-duh-duh-duh**  
**Just dance. Gunna be okay.**

            Momo le limpió el rostro suavemente con un pañuelo. Ichigo aparto su mano bruscamente.

            "Ser considerado con una chica tan linda no te hace menos hombre."

            Ichigo le lanzo una mirada furtiva la cliente de Momo: Aizen Sosuke. Ese hombre, de perfecta sonrisa y maneras correctas, era la perdición de novatos y expertos. Había sido quien entreno a Ichigo en las formas de ser un joven vendedor de sueños, incluso llego a sentirse 'querido' entre aquellos brazos…

            Hasta que Aizen se cansó, trayendo un día consigo a un chico de ojos de vidrio verde. Y ahora parecía también haberse cansado.

            "Está bien." Dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros "Kurosaki nunca pretende ser grosero."

            Aizen chupo su cigarrillo, en perfecto movimiento. Vestía como siempre, perfecta etiqueta donde fuera. Miro a Ichigo con ojos astutos, para luego dirigir su atención a la masa que se movía en la pista debajo de ellos. Estaban en un reservado del primer piso de Rukongai, donde solo los mejores clientes podían acceder.

            "Vaya, vaya… quien diría que lo encontraría aquí…" dijo con sincera sorpresa "El secretario de Kuchiki… Abarai."

            Al oír ese nombre Ichigo no pudo evitar mostrar su interés. Le dolía la espalda por la pelea de esa tarde y llevaba un terrible moretón en la mejilla.

            "No creí que realmente fuera a aceptar el regalo de Kisuke… en fin, debería saber que los hombres son seres demasiado simples…" Aizen se volvió a Ichigo "Es cliente, ¿verdad?"

            Ichigo sintió un terrible peso en sus hombros bajo la mirada de Aizen. Asintió.

            "Momo, ve a traerlo. Dudo que Kurosaki pueda ir por sus propios medios."

            Al poco de retirarse Momo, Aizen tomo a Ichigo de un brazo y lo trajo consigo.

            "Debes aprender a tener más cuidado, Ichi… los niños son bonitos mientras son cuidadosos de sí mismos… cuando empiezan a tener marcas en su linda piel…." Aizen acarició la mejilla golpeada del muchacho "es fácil perder el interés… Abarai te ha elegido porque vio la belleza en ti…. Pero dudo que siga interesado en tus servicios si te ve con magullones y cicatrices."

            "¿Acaso Abarai ha sido uno de sus vendedores?"

            Aizen soltó el rostro de Ichigo "No… pero conozco de quien está enamorado…"

            "Aizen-sama, aquí esta Abarai-sama" anunció Momo. Ichigo se zafó de la mano de Aizen que aún le sujetaba del brazo.

            "Ichigo… ¿Qué te pasó?" dijo Renji, yendo junto a Ichigo, quien evitaba su mirada.

            "No se preocupe, Abarai-san. Ichi-kun no es tan frágil como para no soportar unos golpes." Dijo Aizen, recibiendo en su regazo a Momo.

            Renji miró un momento a Aizen, que estaba rodeando con un brazo coronado con un costoso rolex la cintura de la niña que lo había guiado hasta allí… así que él también era asiduo a ese lugar. Volvió la mirada a Ichigo, quien apretada los dientes para no salir de allí.

            "Ichigo es uno de los mejores… seguramente debe estar satisfecho con él, ¿verdad?" agregó Aizen. "Ne, Ichi-kun… supongo que le enseñaste tus pasos a tu dana ** _1_** , ¿verdad?"

            Ichigo se volvió para enfrentar a Renji y se le colgó del cuello, presentando el papel que desempeñaba en la pista: del joven ardiente, sensual, al que solo le importaba pasar el rato. Renji lo tomo por la cintura, tratando de contener los deseos de desnudar y morder la piel del joven. Ichigo lamió el cuello de Renji, y dirigió unos ojos desafiantes a Aizen, quien sonreía satisfecho.

            _Hijo de puta._

            "Deberían ir a la fiesta el viernes en 'Las noches'…" sugirió Aizen.

            "¡Sí!" rió Momo "Kurosaki, ¡pídele que te lleve!"

            Ichigo apretó sus caderas a las de Renji y acercó los labios al oído del pelirrojo, para hablar en la voz más aterciopelada que podía "Abarai-sama, realmente me gustaría ir, especialmente si Aizen-sama y Momo-chan dicen que será una buena fiesta."

            Renji se quedó pasmado. Nunca esperó esa reacción del jovencito, ni semejante despliegue de sensualidad.

            "Ah, pero deberías regalarle algo bueno de vestir, Abarai-san." volvió a intervenir Aizen, sonando lo más casual posible "No deberían verlo vestir esos trapos en 'Las noches'."

            "¡Yo también quiero algo lindo! ** _2_** "

            "Por supuesto, Momo-chan." Dijo Aizen a su juguete de turno "¿Qué les parece si los llevamos mañana de compras?"

            **_Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance._**

            "Vamos." Ichigo tomó a Renji antes de que pudiera contestar, y se lo llevó a la pista. La música volvió a llenar el aire, las risas ahogadas y las luces bailaron sobre las figuras grises. Ichigo se pasó una mano por los alborotados cabellos y se balanceó contra su acompañante.

            **_When I come through on the dance floor checkin out that catalogue  
Can't believe my eyes,_**

            Renji sintió el sudor correr por su espalda, su garganta secarse ante tal despliegue de energía. Era completamente distinto en ese momento, era casi un niño jugando, siendo libre, sin temores, seguro en el anonimato que le daban las miradas cómplices de los que se movían alrededor de ambos.

            **_Show me I can see that you got so much energy  
The way your twirlin up them hips round and round_**

            Ichigo se tomó de la cintura de Renji y se frotó sin pudor alguno contra él. Deseaba a Renji, deseaba ser poseído por ese hombre apasionado y bello. Deseaba ser lo único que ocupara su atención, que las palabras de Aizen no fueran ciertas. Quería que el nudo que buscaba quitarle el aliento se disolviera en un beso que le asfixiara.

            **_There's no reason, I know why you can't leave here with me_**

            Renji rodeo a Ichigo con sus brazos y volvió a intoxicarse con su aliento, con su calor y pasión. Oyó los aullidos de los que bailaban alrededor de ellos, y no le importó. Allí, bailando bajo las luces multicolores, rodeados de vapores y rostros anónimos, no importaba.

            ****_In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down and…_

**_Dance  
it's gonna be okay_ **

 

            Había un motivo por el cual Ichigo evitaba relacionarse con sus clientes más allá de Rukongai y alguna que otra noche en la cama de un hotel o del de turno. No era que se avergonzara de lo que hacía para mantenerse, o que descubriese que se había entregado a un viejo decrepito que apenas si se le paraba. No era ninguna de esas razones.

            Las miradas, como la que le daba en ese momento Byakuya Kuchiki eran el motivo de su reticencia a vivir como mantenido de algún tipo. Una mirada tanto sobradora, descalificadora y condenadora. Byakuya Kuchiki era un hombre de bellísimo rostro y que exudaba categoría en cada movimiento que realizaba, perfectamente calculados. No era que se comportara de una manera que desdeñara a otros por ser menos de él, simplemente el estar cerca de él hacía ver la distancia entre él y los demás. Perfecta dicción, perfectas maneras.

            Pero lo peor era la forma en que Renji miraba a Byakuya. Tratando de ignorar como era igualmente ignorado por su anfitrión, desvió los ojos.

            "¿Toushirou?" un pequeña figura, de cabellos blancos y ojos verde vivos lo miraron. Se acercó al niño "¿Qué hacés acá?" Sabía que Momo estaba metida en el tema de acompañantes, pero nunca lo espero de Toushirou, ¡era apenas un niño!

            "Trabajo, como vos."

            "Acabo de decirle de qué tratan estas fiestas." Dijo Ulquiorra con voz aburrida y sus ojos de vidrio verde. "Veo que lo conoces, así que lo dejo contigo." El joven se marchó, en dirección donde Grimmjow lo esperaba. Ichigo decidió ignorar esto y volverse a Toushirou.

            "Toushirou, tenés que salir de acá."

            "No me molestes, Kurosaki. No sos mi padre." Dijo el chico, obviamente ofuscado al hallarse descubierto. Ichigo no pudo contenerse y tomo a Toushirou, llevándolo lejos de los demás invitados. Debía conseguir que se marchara, él no debía dejarse llevar a ese pozo.

            "¿No entendés nada vos?" el joven de cabello naranja apenas si podía mantener el tono de voz normal "¡Esto no es joda! ¡Estos tipos son muy peligrosos! ¡Salí de acá antes de que te hagan algo en serio!"

            "¿Y qué haces vos acá si es tan jodido?" repuso el otro chico, obstinado.

            "Soy mayor que vos."

            "Por dos años."

            "Toushirou," Ichigo se contuvo "este no es un sitio para un chico como vos. Momo debería saberlo… hablando de eso, ella… esta con Aizen, ¿no? Ése es el peor hijo de puta que hay acá. Sacala de acá, y olvídense de esto. Es lo mejor. Ese tipo no la quiere, sólo la aprovecha hasta que se aburra de ella y busque un nuevo juguete."

            "¡Ichigo! ¿Dónde estás?" Renji llamó a Ichigo al percatarse de su ausencia. Este soltó a Toushirou y levanto una mano, indicando que ya iba.

            Toushirou lo miro y simplemente dijo: "Momo está enamorada de Aizen. Igual que vos, que te la aguantas porque estás enamorado de ese tipo." Dijo, señalando al pelirrojo.

            Ichigo permaneció callado un momento. Mierda.

            "Buscá a Momo, Toushirou, y váyanse."

            Toushirou no respondió. Se apartó de Ichigo para ir junto a Gin Ichimaru. El joven de cabello naranja se llevó una mano a los ojos, tratando de controlar la emoción que luchaba por desgarrar su garganta.

**_Just dance, it's gonna be okay  
Da da da_ **

            Renji puso una mano sobre su hombro, y lo hizo enfrentar su mirada. Se sorprendió de ver brillar acuosamente los ojos color castaño.

            "¿Qué pasa?"

            Ichigo forzó una sonrisa.

            **_Just, just, just, just dance_**

            El vaivén del camarote hizo que Ichigo despertara. Ya empezaba a rayar el alba y una luz entre azulina y gris comenzaba a dar forma a las cosas. Ichigo se encontró solo y decidió dar una vuelta por los pasillos. Dos camarotes más adelante, había una puerta entreabierta.

            "… es apenas un niño."

            Esa era la voz de Byakuya, imposible de ignorar por su tono helado.

            "Con todo respeto, lo que haga en mi vida privada no es de su incumbencia." Respondió Renji. Su voz sonaba cansada.

            "Lo es si se comete un delito…iii"

            "Delito que no puede denunciarse…. Soul Society es la socia fundadora de Rukongai."

            Se hizo silencio. Ichigo no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

            "No crea que soy tonto. Sinceramente, nunca creí que me involucraría en algo como esto. Pero me resulto extremadamente raro que fuese tan fácil conseguir acceso vip. Y entonces decidí informarme al respecto."

            "No es algo en lo que estoy de acuerdo. Es decir, no me parece incorrecto que los miembros de la empresa tengan disponible el esparcimiento de ese tipo, lo que desapruebo es el acceso a menores de edad."

            "No sea hipócrita, señor." Ahora el tono de voz de Renji sonada impaciente. "¿O me dirá ahora que su relación con Rukia es sólo amistad? Ella aún no llego a la edad legal." ** _3_**

            "Eso es diferente. Mi intención con ella es sincera, algo que dudo que usted o ese niño hayan considerado. ¿O dirá ahora que desea hacerse cargo de él, con todos sus problemas? ¿Sabe que ese chico fue ingresado en diversas ocasiones por intentos de suicidio, sólo evitando ser internado permanentemente por su gran popularidad en Rukongai? Ha sido Aizen quien se encargó de ello."

            "¿Cómo?"

            "Ese joven" dijo Byakuya, suavizando su voz por primera vez "es huérfano. Su familia falleció en un accidente hace un año, y fue una de las razones por la que se lo aceptó como vendedor de sueños de Rukongai. Aizen fue su mentor, hasta que decidió traer a Ulquiorra. En las pocas veces que pude saber, pude oír sus quejas ante la inestabilidad emocional de Ichigo. "

            Se hizo nuevamente el silencio, sólo las olas golpeando el casco llenaban el aire. Ichigo apuro el paso y salió a cubierta. El olor a sal le lleno los pulmones, y una gaviota chillo asustada al ser despertada tan repentinamente. Un haz de luz dorada le cayó en los ojos. El amanecer llegaba, otro día comenzaba, el mundo se movía, pero él seguía allí, detenido en su propio dolor. Se sentó de cuclillas y comenzó a rascarse las muñecas, retirando las vendas. Las cicatrices, entre marrones y blancas, eran perfectamente visibles. Un grito ahogado, similar al de un animal rogando por atención, se escapó de su boca.

 _**I'm psychotic synchypnotic** _  
_**I got my blue burners and phonic** _  
_**I'm psychotic synchypnotic** _  
_**I got my brand electronic** _

            Ichigo abrió los ojos. Por un momento pensó que era su voz, pero vio a Toushirou y a Momo pelear en el borde de la cubierta. Sin pensarlo corrió justo para verles caer del borde. Sin pensarlo se arrojó tras ellos, creyendo oír la voz de Renji en algún momento…

 _**I'm psychotic synchypnotic** _  
_**I got my blue burners and phonic** _  
_**I'm psychotic synchypnotic** _  
_**I got my brand electronic** _

            El agua estaba helada, y mordía su piel. Abrió los ojos, y en la niebla vio una mano blanca sacudirse, luchando por asirse de algo que le evitara ser tragada por las aguas oscuras. Tiro de ella y ayudo a que alcanzara la superficie. Mientras luchaba por alcanzar el salvavidas que le arrojaban, un calambre le paralizo la pierna derecha y el agua le entro a la nariz, mareándolo. El agua fría comenzó a entumecerlo. Y en un momento, simplemente dejo de luchar.

            Simplemente, quería dejarlo todo atrás.

            Pero una mano fuerte lo tomo de un brazo y tiro con fuerza, obligándolo a salir de esa oscuridad que de tan fría ya se le hacia cálida. Cuando el agua se escurrió lo suficiente, abrió los ojos.

            "¿Renji…?"

            Renji lo apretó entre sus brazos cuando estuvieron a salvo en la cubierta,

            "¡¿Pero qué carajo pensabas?" le dijo, pero en su voz no había enojo. Había sincera preocupación, e Ichigo sintió sus ojos arder. Bajo la mirada, y se aferró más de Renji. No quería soltarse.

            "Toushirou…" recordó y Renji lo soltó. El chico de cabellos blancos tiritaba tratando de darle calor a Momo, quien lloraba entre sus brazos. Una sombra le hizo mirar arriba, y se encontró con los ojos acerados de Byakuya Kuchiki.

            "Renji" dijo el moreno, con voz helada.

            "¿Señor?"

            "Asegúrate de que regresen a sus casas. Los tres." ordenó Kuchiki "Debo discutir algo con el comité, pero te adelanto que no deseo volver a ver tu acompañante hasta que sea mayor de edad."

            El llanto de Momo se hizo más intenso y Toushirou enfrento los ojos de Ichigo.

            "Te lo dije."

 _**Go. Use your muscle comin out work and hustle** _  
_**I got it, just stay close enough to get it** _  
_**Go slow. Drive it, clean it like so clean it's been molesto, I got** _  
_**it, and your popped coll'** _

_**Just dance, it's gonna be okay da da doo-doom** _  
_**Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom** _  
_**Just dance, it's gonna be okay (Babeee)** _  
_**Da da da** _  
_**Dance, dance, dance** _  
_**Just, just, just, just dance** _

            Las últimas palabras de Lady Gaga se callaron cuando el auto que los llevaba se detuvo en la puerta del departamento de Ichigo.

            "Ichigo-"

            "Adiós."

            Ichigo apuro el paso al salir del auto.

            "¡Hey!"

            Oyó los pasos tras él mientras revolvía en su bolsillo por las llaves. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

            "¡Ichigo!"

            Su corazón latía dolorosamente a cada paso.

            "¡No grites que están todos durmiendo!" dijo Ichigo, sin volverse ni detenerse.

            "¡Me importa una mierda!" agarro a Ichigo de un hombro justo cuando conseguía abrir su puerta "¡Escúchame un momento!"

            "¡Basta!" dijo Ichigo "¿No ves que no tiene sentido…?"

            Renji lo empujó dentro de la habitación.

            "¿Acaso no cumplí con tus expectativas? ¿Querés cobrarte lo que te deba?" dijo Ichigo, volviéndose a Renji al fin. Estaba demasiado cansado ya para fingir que no le importaba lo que el otro pensara de él. Estiró los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, mostrándose completamente expuesto "Bueno, tiene solución, ¿no? Aquí estoy."

            Tuvo la intención de soltarse los pantalones, pero Renji le dio un puñetazo. Ichigo cayó al suelo, completamente desprevenido. Sin pensarlo, se levantó para atacar a Renji, quien recibió de lleno otra trompada. Ichigo parecía otro, un animal acorralado por demasiado tiempo, intentando expresar algo que lo envenenaba. Renji tuvo que esquivar una patada para recibir otro puñetazo, no sabía porque lo había golpeado pero al ver la expresión del chico comprendió que era algo que necesitaban los dos. Necesitaban desnudarse de todo lo que habían cargado hasta entonces: obligaciones, justificaciones, mentiras, deseo, arrogancia, dolor, para por fin ser ellos mismos. Renji escupió una corona que se había hecho hacia poco y devolvió un puñetazo que hizo volar el último diente de leche de Ichigo. Rodaron por el piso, tirando de sus prendas. Alguien golpeó la puerta quejándose del ruido y le respondieron con el insulto más sucio que podían imaginar, además de amenaza de muerte a quien los interrumpiera. En algún momento se cansaron de pegarse y terminaron resollando al lado del otro, sudados, sangrando y cansados.

            "¿Por qué no te vas de una vez? ¿No entendés?" dijo Ichigo al fin. Renji se incorporó para rodearlo con sus brazos. Ichigo estaba demasiado cansado para negarse.

            "No. Dale." Renji hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse y ayudo a Ichigo a levantarse del suelo. "Vamos."

            "¿Dónde?" dijo Ichigo, tomando la mano que le era ofrecida.

            "A casa."

            _**There's no reason you and me should be alone**_  
_**Tonight, yeah baby**_  
_**Tonight, yeah baby**_  
_**There's no reason you shouldn't take me home tonight**_

 

            **No hay motivo por el cual tú y yo deberíamos estar solos**  
**Esta noche, sí nene**  
**esta noche, sí nene**  
**No hay motivo por el cual no me deberías llevar a casa esta noche**

 

            _Ok ok OK! Ya sé que tengo no una, SINO DOS HISTORIAS COLGADAS. Ah, pero la vida de adulto apesta, chicos. Trabajar, estudiar, tener responsabilidades son una mierda. Pero al menos tenes plata (la mayor parte del tiempo) para gastarla en lo que se te cante. En fin, vida +trabajo + universidad= escritora agotada._

            _Volviendo a esto, seria acompañante de "Modern child of the night" (con diferencias de extensión y otras cositas que tuvieron que cambiarse… pero pega) que empecé a escribir hace dos meses pero los exámenes me dejaron sin tiempo. Me gusto la letra de esta canción (la última estrofa es de "The edge of glory" que le preste atención y me di cuenta que venía a tono [les debo la traducción por ahora]… pero tenía otra escena en mente… que se yo, a lo mejor en otra ocasión se da) disculpen las tonterías, son las dos y media de la mañana y quería terminar esta historia. Posiblemente (no digo cuando) haga otros dos más songfics que se relacionen con Rukongai como boliche…. Pero deben saber que fantaseo mucho pero no puedo terminarlos y me termino cansando y colgándolo. ¡Perdón! Igual tengo idea de escribir la versión de Ulquiorra/Grimmjow (sí, ASI como puse-en los dj's es más común conseguirlos así) y quizás alguna que incluya a Byakuya… no se con quien todavía, pero depende de conseguir la melodía. Para la de UlquiGrimm necesito leer una novela, porque va a ser algo que no tengo idea de cómo manejar…. Así que no creo que venga pronto…._

            _Lady Gaga…muchos dirán FTW? Pero bueno, me termino gustando. Era eso o más canciones de Vocaloid, que por ahora se quedan en La flor inmarchitable (que estoy recopilando más cosas!). ok gente, dejen reviews, los quiero mucho por solo haber podido leer todo sin rendirse!_

            Maru _de_ Kusanagi Mariana Soledad Pérez

 

            Monte Grande, Buenos Aires, Argentina _9 de octubre de 2011_

 

            **_1_** Aca no estoy segura de haberlo puesto bien. Dana era en 'memorias de una geisha' el hombre con el cual la geisha hacia contrato de exclusividad, su proveedor.

            **_2_** Pobre Momo, ya sé que la hago ver como una absoluta idiota, pero esa fue la imagen que me dio….

            **_3_** Por si no lo saben, en Japón la mayoría de edad es recién a los 20 años (se llama hatachi).

* * *

 

            **JUST DANCE** Lady gaga

            **_Traducido por Maru de Kusanagi_**

            _Vino rojo_ _Konvicto_ _Gaga_ _Oh eh_

 

            _Tuve un poco demasiado, demasiado_  
_Toda la gente empezó a empujar, empujar_  
_Atrapado en una danza retorcida_  
_No puedo encontrar mi trago, hombre_  
_¿Donde están mis llaves?, perdí mi teléfono_

 

            _¿Qué está pasando, en la pista?_  
_Amo este tema nene, pero ya no puedo ver bien_  
_Mantén la calma, ¿cómo se llama este club?  
No me puedo acordar pero está bien, estoy bien_

 

            _Sólo baila, va estar bien dada du dum_  
_Sólo baila, haz rodar ese tema, nene dada du dum_  
_Sólo baila, va estar bien_  
_Da da da_ _Baila, baila, baila_  
_Sólo, sólo, sólo, sólo baila_

 

            _Quisiera callar mi boca juguetona_  
_¿Cómo se dio vuelta mi camiseta de atrás para adelante?_  
_Controla lo veneno, nene_  
_Dicen que las rosas tienen espinas_  
_Y todas están siendo regadas esta noche_

 

            _¿Qué está pasando, en la pista?_  
_Amo este tema nene, pero ya no puedo ver bien_  
_Mantén la calma, ¿cómo se llama este club?_  
_No me puedo acordar pero está bien, estoy bien_

 

            _Sólo baila, va estar bien dada du dum_  
_Sólo baila, haz rodar ese tema, nene dada du dum_  
_Sólo baila, va estar bien_  
_Da da da_ _Baila, baila, baila_  
_Sólo, sólo, sólo, sólo baila_

 

            _(Colby O'donis)_

 

            _Cuando vengo a la pista de baile revisando el catálogo_  
_No puedo creer a mis ojos, tantas chicas sin macula_  
_Y no me voy a rendir, listo para tratar de elegir como a un auto_  
_Soy un hit, soy un hit y me doblo hasta mañana, sí_  
_Muéstrame, veo que tienes tanta energía_  
_La forma en que haces rodar tus caderas de lado a lado_  
_No hay razón, sé porque no puedes irte conmigo de aquí_  
_Mientras tanto, quédate, déjame verte romperla y…._

 

            _(Gaga)_

            

 _Baila, va estar bien dada du dum_  
_Sólo baila, haz rodar ese tema nene dada du dum_  
_Sólo baila, va estar bien_  
_Da da da_  
_Baila, baila, baila_  
_Sólo, sólo, sólo, sólo baila_

 

            _Soy psicótico sincroptico_  
_Tengo mis quemadores azules y fónico_  
_Soy psicótico sincroptico_  
_Tengo mi marca electrónica_  
_Soy psicótico sincroptico_  
_Tengo mis quemadores azules y fónico_  
_Soy psicótico sincroptico_  
_Tengo mi marca electrónica_

 

            _Ve. Usa tus músculos salidos del ejercicio y duros_  
_Lo tengo, solo quédate lo suficientemente cerca para recibirlo_  
_Ve despacio. Manéjalo, límpialo tanto que sea molesto, lo tengo_  
_Y tu sobresaliente cuello (¿?)_

 

            _Solo baila, va estar bien dada du dum_  
_Solo baila, haz rodar ese tema nene dada du dum_ _S_  
olo baila, va estar bien (nenee)  
_Da da da_  
_Baila, baila, baila  
_ _Sólo, sólo, sólo, solo baila_

 

   
 


End file.
